


this crush ain't goin' away

by likeuwuahh



Series: coms [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, plus some crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: nayeon has a big fat crush on jeongyeon and it's been a while. her friends think it's time for her to confess. here lies the problem: nayeon runs the other way at the thought of confessing to jeongyeon





	this crush ain't goin' away

**Author's Note:**

> com for @jeongpapi,,, one of the cutest people to exist btw

Nayeon lets out an exasperated sigh as the love of her life passes her without even glancing her way. It’s not that she expects it anyway – it’s just wishful thinking on her part. She rests her chin on her palm as she watches the girl’s retreating figure, heading towards the library. Just as the girl walks inside, an unexpected body slams into Nayeon, tearing her away from her thoughts and letting her crash-land back into reality.

Her best friend smiles at her as if she didn’t do anything wrong and Nayeon just glares at her because she _knows_ Jihyo did it on purpose. Nayeon lets out a grumble, sulking over her tragic love story.

“How long are you just going to sit there and stare? Why don’t you do something about it? It’s been going on for **years** and this is your final year of college.” Jihyo clucks her tongue in disappointment.

Nayeon doesn’t respond. She’s too busy thinking about what Jihyo just said. It’s true that she’s been loving Jeongyeon for longer than she remembers. It’s true that she’s done _nothing_ about it for _years_. She doesn’t have the courage like the others around her. Her situation is becoming direr by the day (and more tragic). Her friends support her, of course, but most are busy with their piling assignments.

And then, out of her group of friends, there’s Sana, who doesn’t have one, but _two_ girlfriends and she really feels like she should get tips from her about her damn situation.

“I think we need to implement Plan NaJeong.” Jihyo announces. Nayeon throws a glare her way, covering Jihyo’s mouth with her palm. Just what is this girl thinking about, announcing things like this to the general public.

“What’s Plan NaJeong? _Why_ do we have a Plan NaJeong?” Nayeon is confused.

Jihyo rolls her eyes and whistles, bringing in their group of friends from across the room. Two of them immediately sidle up to Nayeon, throwing an arm around her shoulders. The third stands beside Jihyo.

“Is this about what I think it is?” Sana speaks up from beside Nayeon, eyes glinting with excitement.

Chaeyoung giggles as she stands beside Jihyo, Nayeon sulking when she realises everyone is already aware of the plan.

“Did you know about this too?” Nayeon turns to her right. “Jen, we said no secrets!”

“It’s not really a secret. You’ve just been distracted.” Jennie laughs at Nayeon’s (mis)fortune.

Nayeon sulks on her own, crossing her arms across her chest as she eyes all of her friends, looking at her with sneaky grins on their faces. It feels a little bit like betrayal to her, just a little.

“Come on Nay, we just want the best for you. I know you’ve been scared of approaching her, but don’t you think it’ll be your biggest regret if you let a chance like this slip out of your hands?” Jihyo places a hand on Nayeon’s head, speaking to her softly. “Confessing your feelings might have a positive outcome. The outcome that _you_ want.”

A sigh escapes Nayeon’s lips and her shoulders sag. Jihyo wraps her into a much-needed hug, squeezing lightly. It is their final year. If Jeongyeon rejects her, she won’t see her again afterwards. She doesn’t really have anything left to lose. Is it really what she wants to do? Confess her hidden feelings? She’s kept it under wraps for years, she doesn’t even know where she should start. She ponders on the positives and negatives of her possible situation, weighing them out.

She decides, maybe it’s time. Nayeon will have her friends by her side if things go awry and that means more to her than anything else.

“Do you guys have any tips?” Nayeon’s voice is barely a whisper, but her friends hear her, hugging her until she can’t breathe.

They spout out tens of methods of approaching and Nayeon giggles, not really able to hear what they’re saying, but appreciating the gesture. She takes turns to hug each and every one of her friends, whispering words of thanks and appreciation.

She can do this.

\--

Turns out she can’t do this. As soon as Jeongyeon walks in her direction, Nayeon bolts the other way. Her friends all facepalm as they watch the events unfold, but there’s nothing really unfolding because Nayeon panics before Jeongyeon even nears her. They give her ideas, try to motivate her to go up first, but for some reason, Nayeon can’t do it.

She listens to Jennie first. Jennie suggests she write a song for Jeongyeon, expressing her feelings in a more poetic way that will make her feel in control of the situation. They (more like, Sana’s girlfriend) can lure Jeongyeon to the music room and Nayeon can be alone, professing her love for the girl instead of doing it in public.

Nayeon thinks it’s a cute idea. Singing has always been one of her favourite things that she’s been confident in. But writing a song is something she’s definitely _not_ confident in. Nayeon can’t throw her feelings into words and each piece of paper she tries to write lyrics on ends up scrunched up and in the trash. She looks at it in despair for a moment; what if her heart ends up in that state because of a failed confession through a song? How humiliating.

She tries to scrap Jennie’s idea, but Jennie doesn’t take no for an answer and encourages Nayeon to have a go at least. They sit together during a few of their breaks, trying to pen Nayeon’s thoughts into beautiful lyrics. Nayeon thinks it’s too awkward sharing her feelings and using them for lyrics. The song doesn’t flow at first, but after some practice, it sounds okay. They don’t get to the stage where Nayeon sings the song for Jeongyeon though. Last minute nerves make her feel sick and she ends up having to go home.

The next idea she considers is Chaeyoung’s. Nayeon is well aware that Chaeyoung is incredibly talented in art and crafting, along with music writing and a ton of other things. That girl is basically a god with her crazy skills. But she’s still surprised when Chaeyoung suggests making a thoughtful present for Jeongyeon instead of buying something expensive. Though, it’s totally a Chaeyoung suggestion.

She really likes the idea but in between assignments and classes, Nayeon has literally no time to make something pretty enough to hand to Jeongyeon. She looks through origami videos and Pinterest with a lot of interest but it all requires a lot of time. Nayeon wishes all of this would happen during her holidays rather than during school time. Maybe, she’d have been able to go through this beautiful idea Chaeyoung suggested for her.

Compared to the complex stuff she sees on Pinterest, Nayeon decides to make a little origami swan for Jeongyeon, thinking it resembles her well. It’s relatively easy and with Chaeyoung’s help, Nayeon believes she finishes it well and gets ready to pass it onto Jeongyeon the next day. She’s about a metre away from Jeongyeon when the panic settles in her stomach again as she turns to Nayeon. Instead of passing the origami, Nayeon walks away from Jeongyeon, shoving the paper in her mouth and swallowing it whole.

What swan?

“You ate the damn swan?”

Nayeon just nods sheepishly when her friends question her actions.

Disappointed in both of their friend’s helping methods, Jihyo decides to step up next. She doesn’t think of making anything crafty or performing a song or anything like Jennie and Chaeyoung. She thinks of the typical secret admirer method. It’s as simple as slipping a note or a letter into Jeongyeon’s locker – but they’re in college and college doesn’t have lockers for students to use (they do, but no one uses them).

Instead, Jihyo encourages Nayeon to slip the notes into Jeongyeon’s bag – or in her books or something. Nayeon immediately shoots the idea down because how is she meant to sneak a note into Jeongyeon’s bag, when she can’t even _stay_ near her? It would be a hundred times easier if Jeongyeon had a locker or something. Even though Nayeon likes the idea of a subtle letter or note, she won’t be able to do it.

Jihyo then suggests to post it to Jeongyeon’s address but everyone immediately thinks that’s heading towards a creepy lane and shuts her up. Even though the others laugh about it, Nayeon thinks it was a great idea and hugs Jihyo anyway. But, she still laughs when Jihyo sulks the entire day about all of the friends ganging up on her idea when she took time to think about it.

(or maybe it was Chaeyoung’s comment about Jihyo still being single because of her poor choice of confession ideas)

Anyway, with three fails, Nayeon is ready to give up on any other solutions because maybe it’s not meant to be. Nayeon is too scared to vocalise her feelings and runs the other way. But, Sana is Sana. She doesn’t like taking no for an answer when Nayeon rejects her suggestion _before_ listening. The only one who has two girlfriends and she doesn’t bother listening? So, Nayeon gets roped into listening to Sana as well.

“I know it sounds stupid. But, the best way to confess your feelings is by telling them directly.” Sana starts speaking. Nayeon is ready to deny, her history of fleeing from Jeongyeon is a clear example of this not working. “Wait. Listen to me first. I spent a long period denying my feelings for my two girls and wasted precious time. Nayeon, you have already wasted _years_ on this. I’m not telling you to go and pull her out of class and say you like her. You don’t need grand plans or romantic songs or anything like that if you’re not comfortable with it. Follow your heart.”

The entire pep talk encourages Nayeon a lot more than she expects. She appreciates all of the help from her friends but there’s something about Sana’s words that touch her heart. It makes her feel warm and it feels more sincere. It feels like a Nayeon-thing to do.

Follow your heart.

Nayeon plans to write a short paragraph. A way to confess her feelings without stressing over how she conducts it. Who says you have to write a song or do something amazing? Why is a mere sentence or two not enough? With her newly-found courage, Nayeon believes in herself in being able to do it – confess to Jeongyeon. She practices her little speech everywhere she goes. She practices it at home, in the shower, even as she sleeps. By the time she’s ready, even her friends know what she’s going to say.

But they don’t tease her about it. They encourage her and cheer her on because they want Nayeon to be happy like she deserves to be. One-sided pining in painful and it takes a toll on you. As happy as Nayeon looked on the outside, they were aware of how much sadness filled her heart when she failed to express her feelings.

Nayeon walks out of her final class of the day, nervousness bubbling up under her skin. She repeats her speech, proclamation of her feelings – and distracts herself by looking at the ground. She doesn’t realise there’s a figure headed her way and she bumps into them.

“I like you–”

Jeongyeon stares at her with a smug grin, amused by the sudden confession. Nayeon claps her hand over her mouth, utterly embarrassed by her actions.

“Do you always tell people you like them when you bump into them?” Jeongyeon comments cheekily.

Nayeon’s blush is darkening by the second and she knows she needs to speak but she doesn’t even know where to start. Her heart is hammering in her chest because Jeongyeon is still standing in front of her and waiting. Waiting for an explanation, or perhaps, the rest of her confession?

“If the person I bump into is as pretty as you, then maybe confessing isn’t such a bad idea.” Nayeon’s comeback catches Jeongyeon off-guard and a smile adorns her reddening face.

(it catches her friends by surprise too, who are secretly watching this unfold)

“Hmm, but you were staring at the ground – not like the past few weeks where you’ve been staring at me. I’ll admit, I almost thought I was going to have to be the one to confess.” Jeongyeon rubs the back of her neck as Nayeon’s mouth hangs open upon hearing her words.

“What?!” Nayeon gasps. “Oh, god. I had no idea I was that obvious.”

“Nayeon. You’ve never been subtle. Also, I don’t know if you ate that swan or spat it out – but I hope it’s the latter.” Jeongyeon laughs when Nayeon whines at the memory.

“You’ve known all this time and _just_ decided you wanted to confess? I had no idea you even liked me.” Nayeon glares at the girl, reading to throw hands.

“Didn’t Sana tell you? Momo and Dahyun were both aware I like you. I’m sure Sana knows too if her girlfriends know.” Jeongyeon tilts her head in confusion.

Sana, who is in Momo’s arms, freezes upon being called out for the withdrawal of information. Dahyun laughs next to her and Momo simply kisses the top of her head.

“Should we go?”

“We should go.”

Jeongyeon smiles when she sees the three girls run away from the scene. “I like you, Im Nayeon – have liked you for a while. Would you give me the pleasure of taking you out on a date?”

Nayeon rolls her eyes when Jeongyeon bows, asking for her hand.

(she’s dying on the inside)

“Of course.”

 

 

(she also kills Sana afterwards)


End file.
